


Elwood + Mac

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Mac Whump, Whump, please don't let Elwood and Mac make plans, they go horribly horribly wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: https://geminidaydreamer.tumblr.com/ Requested:"Somehow I want Elwood and Mac fic..is that weird..I don't know how that will go though.Maybe Elwood will visit Mac to inquire about that break in they did at Matty's house and then Dougie will like ambush them cause he found out the baseball was fake? Sounds far fetched..but its the first thing that came to me"And I believed you wanted some whump, so I added a bit of whump :-)





	Elwood + Mac

Yawning, Mac made his way to the door. He groaned as he passed a clock and saw that it was 6 in the morning. On a Saturday. On his first day off in almost two weeks.

Whoever was banging on his door at that ungodly hour better have a damn good reason.

Mac swung open the door and stared in surprise. He’d been expecting Jack, or Riley, or even Matty. In fact, Elwood Davis was pretty much the last person he expected to show up on his doorstep at 6 in the morning.

“Elwood?” Mac said softly, not wanting to wake up Bozer.

“I”m sorry to just show up like this, but I didn’t exactly have a way to call you,” Elwood said, looking apologetic.

“Um, come in. We can go out to the balcony because Bozer is still sleeping,” Mac said, trying and failing to hold back another yawn.

“Thank you,” Elwood said politely. Mac wasn’t yet sure how to feel about the man. It seemed like Elwood had indeed turned his life around, and Jack seemed to trust him enough to ask him for help with the Matty situation. Mac, however, hadn’t interacted enough with Elwood to be able to get a solid read on him.

“So,” Mac started once they were out on the balcony. “What brings you to my house at 6 am on a Saturday?”

“I’m sorry for the early hour, I just had to make sure to get to you at a time where you were alone,” Elwood said, not making Mac feel any better about the situation.

“And why did I need to be alone?”

“Because I found a lead on your dad, but you are the only one who can follow up on it,” Elwood said. Mac’s heart rate picked up at the mention of his father.

“My dad? You have a lead on my dad?” Mac forced the question out, his mind spinning. How did Elwood of all people find a lead on his dad? 

“I’m getting ahead of myself. Look, when I helped Jack break into Matty’s safe, he told me the whole situation. I refused to agree to help until he told me why we were doing it. Then when we broke in, I got a glimpse of the file and saw that Matty had been investigating your father…”

“Allegedly,” Mac couldn’t help but break in. “She was putting a file together on him, but we don’t know the extent of the investigation, if there even was one.” Mac wasn’t sure if he was trying to make Matty’s lie sting less or uphold the little shred of admiration he had for his father. Whatever the reason, he didn’t like this stranger accusing his boss of investigating his dad.

“Okay, you’re right, we don’t really know,” Elwood said, clearly determined to keep the peace. “But...I thought if Matty really was investigating your father, she probably had a good reason for it. So, I reached out to all of my old contacts, the ones who will still talk to me anyway, to see if any of them knew anything about a MacGyver.”

“Criminals. You’re talking about criminals,” Mac said, his voice shaking in disbelief. Obviously, he knew that his dad being a criminal was one of the explanations, but he’d refused to give it any real thought. His dad was an intelligent but scatterbrained inventor who couldn’t even handle raising a kid. It didn’t seem possible that a man like that could pull off being a criminal.

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Elwood said, his face full of sympathy.

“You're sorry for what?”

“One of my contacts got back to me saying that they knew him. MacGyver, this isn’t the type of guy that knows you unless you are into some bad stuff,” Elwood looked liked he’d rather be telling Mac anything else. Mac sat down next to the unlit fire, his legs suddenly shaky. 

“I never thought that my father was a great man. I mean he ran out on me when I was 10 after all. But I at least thought maybe he was still a good man. I had it in my head that he wasn’t a bad person, just weak and selfish. But now, I don’t know what to think.”

“Look, kid, I don’t really know you or your father, but I do know that the truth is often complicated and messy. Let’s not go making any conclusions until we talk to my guy,” Elwood said, sitting down next to Mac.

“He agreed to talk to us?”

“Yes, he only agreed if I promised to bring you and no one else, hence the 6 am wake up call. I couldn’t risk Jack finding out.”

“Yeah, he would insist on being backup,” Mac agreed.

“And even though Jack will probably beat me up again when he finds out, I can’t risk spooking my contact,” Elwood said.

Mac stood back up and walked over to the balcony, pondering his decision. It seemed like Elwood was being genuine and there was really no reason for him to be lying to Mac. But at the same time, Mac didn’t like going into a possibly dangerous situation alongside someone who he didn’t trust.

“Why are you helping me?” He asked finally, turning around to look at Elwood.

“Because you are my daughter’s family. Your team means so much to her, and I am trying to show her that I can be someone that she can rely on.”

“And you think that if you help me, she will start to trust you again?” Mac asked. He wasn’t upset about Elwood’s ulterior motive. In fact, he’d been expecting something like that. He would’ve been suspicious if Elwood had claimed that he was just doing this out of the goodness of his heart.

“Yes, maybe we can help each other and reunite two families in the process. What do you say?” Elwood asked eagerly.

“I’m in,” Mac said. He believed that Elwood was doing this for the reasons that he had stated. Plus, this was the biggest lead he’d had on his father and Mac had to follow through.

“Good. My contact wants to meet at an abandoned warehouse outside of town,” Elwood stood up and gave Mac a big smile.

“Let’s go then,” Mac said. He scribbled a note to Bozer saying that he’d gone shopping for supplies to build a new stereo system. Then he and Elwood got into his car. “How did you get here?” Mac asked, noting that Elwood’s car was nowhere to be found.

“I drove, I just parked a few blocks away, you can never be too careful,” Elwood responded.

“Man, you might actually rival Jack in the paranoia department,” Mac said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, well there was a time in my life where I wasn’t exactly making friends.”

“Yeah, Jack told me about the baseball incident,” Mac said, flinching slightly as he thought about what he had been doing while Jack was faking an old signed baseball.

“There’s more than just those guys. I was stupid and greedy, and a couple times I bailed on my old crew in favor of a bigger payday. I’ve tried to make amends, but some won’t even contact me.” Elwood said and Mac was surprised at his candor.

“Is Riley in danger because of any of this?” Mac asked. He took a turn that put them on a backroad heading out of the city.

“No, none of those guys would touch her. It would break their code,” Elwood sounded sure and Mac, who knew nothing about criminal's codes, had no options other than to believe him.

“But you’re sure we can trust your contact?”

“Yes, I’ve used his services for years and we’ve never had any kind of beef,” Elwood assured him. “I think it’s that building on the right.”

Mac pulled over next to the warehouse and tried to ignore the nerves that had sprung up inside of him. He wasn’t sure if they were because of the slightly sketchy situation, or because he might be about to find actual information on his father.

Mac and Elwood walked into the building together. The entered the main room and found that it was currently empty. 

“Hmm,” Elwood said, checking his watch. “He should be here.”

“Put your hands in the air and turn around slowly,” A voice from behind them instructed. Mac sighed and did as he was told. A man stood behind them and Mac wasn’t surprised to see that he had a pistol in his hand.

“Whoa, it’s okay, we are unarmed,” Elwood said, as he also turned around. “Wait who are you?” He asked when he saw the man.

“I’m guessing this isn’t your contact?” Mac asked as his heart rate increased.

“I’m just a man who’s here to get some justice for his friend,” the man said. His gun kept pointing back and forth between Mac and Elwood. Mac searched frantically for something to use to get them out of the situation, but unfortunately, the abandoned warehouse was completely empty.

“Look, whatever beef you have with me, let’s keep it between the two of us okay? Leave the kid out of it,” Elwood urged, taking a step closer to the man. He froze when the gun was pointed back at him.

“But the kid is the one I came here for,” the man said, looking at Mac.

“What?” Mac asked, completely thrown.

“El Noche sends his best,” The man said with a smile. Then he pointed the gun at Mac and fired.

*****

Elwood started running as soon as the gun was taken off of him. He tackled the man to the ground just as the shot ran out. They both hit the ground hard and the gun went flying. Elwood punched the man and then went after the gun. He retrieved it and pointed it at the spot where the man had been, only to find him missing. Elwood looked frantically around, but the man was nowhere in sight.

“Mac!” With the immediate threat gone, Elwood turned his attention to MacGyver, who was lying on the ground. Elwood rushed to his side and saw that Mac was holding hands soaked in blood over a wound in his abdomen. “Oh my god,” Elwood said in horror as he took in the situation.

“Losing too much...blood,” Mac gasped as he lifted up on shaky hand to look at it. Elwood took off his jacket and pressed it hard against Mac’s wound. Mac groaned and shifted uncomfortably at the pressure.

“I know kid, but it’s going to be okay, you’re going to be okay,” Elwood said, half trying to reassure himself.

“Jack…” Mac said weakly and Elwood saw that he was trying to get something out of his pocket. Elwood took one hand off of Mac’s wound to reach into his jacket pocket and pull out his cell phone.

“Okay, I’m going to call him, you just stay awake,” Elwood instructed the pale agent.

“Belt...put your belt around me...and tighten…” Mac said and Elwood did as he was told, flinching as Mac gave another shout of pain. Then, bracing himself for something that was going to be nearly as painful, Elwood dialed Jack’s number.

“Mac?” Jack picked up on the third ring, “Dude it’s like 8 am, is something wrong?” 

“Jack, it’s Elwood. I don’t have time to explain but Mac’s hurt. I need you to get medical attention here immediately,” Elwood said.

“Elwood? What? Is he okay? Tell me what happened,” Jack yelled into the phone, sounding considerably more awake.

“Jack! Just do it,” Elwood yelled back and then hung up the phone. He needed to devote his attention to MacGyver and he couldn’t do that if he was explaining the situation to an irate Jack. Elwood pressed both of his hands over the belt again. He didn’t like the way that Mac’s eyes kept drifting shut. “Hey, I said to stay awake now. Jack is on his way, okay? He’ll be here real soon.”

“Sorry,” Mac mumbled, his blue eyes flickering open.

“You have nothing to be sorry about, this is my fault. I should never have brought you here without backup,” Elwood said guiltily. He’d been selfish and careless and now Mac was injured because of it.

“No, it’s my fault...El Noche put a price on my head,” Mac said.

“And who is this El Noche guy?” Elwood asked, wanting to keep Mac talking.

“He was the leader of a Mexican cartel…I broke him out of prison to find his base of operations...” Mac told him weakly.

“That was a government-sanctioned mission?” Elwood asked in surprise.

“Not exactly, it was…” Mac broke off with a gasp of pain when he shifted slightly. Mac’s breathing picked up and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” Elwood said in what he hoped was a soothing voice. He had never been the comforting type. When Riley got sick when she was little, Elwood always left Diane to take care of her because he didn’t know how. But right now, he was all Macgyver had, so he had to try.

After a few moments, Mac seemed to regain his breath. He opened back up his eyes and focused them on Elwood. Elwood was glad to see that there was still an alertness in Mac’s eyes.

“That’s...Phoenix’s job...we do the missions that our government can’t…” Mac said, continuing the conversation. Mac confirmed what Elwood had already suspected about the Phoenix Foundation. He had picked up on several clues that led him to believe that they weren’t just a think tank.

“So, El Noche, you got him to take you back to his compound and then the Phoenix Foundation took down his organization?”

“A little...messier...but yes. I don’t know how he figured out my real name...but he did and...put a bounty on it,” Mac was speaking slower and slower and Elwood didn’t like it one bit.

“Mac!” Jack’s voice yelled out and for once in his life, Elwood was glad to hear that sound.

“Over here Jack,” Elwood called back. Jack came running into the room and Elwood could tell immediately that he was pissed. Jack stalked over to him and Elwood stood to face him. He knew he was about to be punched in the face, but he knew that he probably deserved it, so he would just let it happen.

“Jack!” Mac’s voice was weak but stern as he stopped his partner’s fist a couple inches from Elwood’s face. Jack dropped his fist and knelt down at Mac’s side.

“Oh my god, Mac, hang in there. The medics were right behind me. They will be here soon,” Jack said, cupping Mac’s cheek.

“Don’t be mad...s’not Elwood’s fault...I asked him to come...but it was a trap…”

“We thought we were coming here for a lead on his father,” Elwood jumped in, not able to stand watching Mac struggle to talk. “But instead it was just someone who was hoping to collect on El Noche’s bounty.”

“Is this true?” Jack asked Mac who nodded in confirmation. Before any of them could say another word, the medical team arrived on the scene. They immediately asked Elwood and Jack to move aside so they could do their work.

“Full disclosure, the kid was covering for me,” Elwood said as they stood to the side and watched the medics work. “At the risk of you actually punching me this time, I thought I had found someone with information on Mac’s dad. My contact would only meet with the two of us so I told Mac about it in secret.”

“And how did you get this information?” Jack asked through gritted teeth.

“I reached out to some of my old contacts. I was trying to help, Jack. I didn’t realize the kid had a bounty on his head,” Elwood said in frustration.

“And why were you trying to help? You know what? Never mind, I know why, you thought if you helped out Mac that would make you look good in Riley’s eyes,” Jack said harshly.

“Yes,” Elwood answered honestly.

“So you were just using him. You saw a vulnerability in him and decided to exploit it.”

“No, Jack, I wasn’t exploiting it. I like MacGyver, and I was hoping that I could actually help him.”

“You know what?” Jack said, as they watched Mac, who was now on a stretcher, get wheeled out of the room. “I am going to follow him to the hospital and I need you to stay away until I figure all of this out.

“Fair enough,” Elwood said. As he watched Jack hurry out of the room, he was afraid that he had damaged his chances of ever being accepted as a part of his daughter’s life. Because if he wasn’t accepted by her family, he knew that she wouldn’t accept him.

*****

Two days later, Elwood stood nervously outside of Mac’s hospital room. Finally, knowing he couldn’t delay it any longer, he knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Mac’s voice called. Elwood entered and closed the door behind him. He took a good look at Mac and was relieved to see that he looked considerably better than the last time he’d seen him.

“How are you?” Elwood asked, taking a seat next to the bed.

“Getting better every day,” Mac said with a smile. “Elwood, I called you here because I wanted to thank you.”

“You wanted to thank me? I got you shot,” He said in surprise.

“No, my job got me shot. But you were trying to help me find answers about my dad and you kept me from bleeding out, so for both of those things, thank you.”

“Really, I don’t need-” Elwood tried to protest again, but Mac interrupted him.

“Just take the thanks,” He said and Elwood nodded in acknowledgement. “I also wanted to let you know that I explained to Jack and Riley that you were just trying to help and earn our trust.”

“Yeah, and I failed at both.”

“No you didn’t, you have my trust, and I think Riley appreciated how hard you were working to prove yourself to her,” Mac said and Elwood was touched at the lengths Mac had gone to have his back.

“Well, thank you for that, and that makes us even,” Elwood said.

“I think Riley’s in the cafeteria getting some coffee,” Mac said with a sleepy smile.

“Then I think I will go talk to her,” Elwood responded. “And you should get some rest.”

Mac nodded in agreement and Elwood headed off to talk to his daughter, pleasantly surprised that he had gained a new friend and ally.


End file.
